


Cupid

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: Bisexual Senshi Sailor Moon [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Established Relationship, F/F, Matchmaking, Polyamory, usagi has no subtlety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Michiru resigns herself to a boring day until she happens to spot the younger of her two blonde girlfriends. Usagi may be bad at playing Cupid, but she certainly stole Michiru’s heart.(Can be read independent of the fic series.)





	Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angermath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angermath/gifts).



> This is from a very old WIP, and theoretically takes place in the same universe as Kiss the World Goodbye, however reading that is not necessary to enjoy this fic.
> 
> This was originally meant to be a birthday present for AngerMath/ Gay La V, but it comes about 2 years late. 
> 
> This fic is based on established polyamory. Please enjoy!

Michiru closed her wallet with a gentle 'click' once the server had returned her credit card. The wallet was placed in her sleek black purse beside a pair of sunglasses, her cell phone, and her house key. She looked around the cafe for a moment, admiring the couples and wishing for a way to pass the time.

Finally, she drew her nearly empty tea cup to her lips. She was intent on finishing the beverage before heading back to the house, when suddenly her eyes caught a flash of blonde outside the cafe.

She set the teacup down, a smile pulling at her lips. She knew that hairstyle anywhere. 

Michiru rose, leaving the restaurant and her unfinished tea to pursue an even more delicious target. 

Out on the street, Usagi was darting from street pole to street pole, apparently trying to be stealthy. She didn't seem to notice or care about the bystanders looking at her incredulously. 

Michiru smothered a laugh. Her princess was certainly one of a kind.

Michiru followed Usagi at her leisure, eventually ending up at the park. Usagi seemed to have stopped behind some bushes. She was crouched down, her tongue sticking out in concentration as she scribbled something in a pink journal. 

Moving slowly, Michiru approached Usagi, smoothing her bemused smile into a warm, somewhat questioning expression. 

"Hello there," Michiru said, watching with just a hint of glee as Usagi jumped nearly a foot in the air, clutching her heart.

The blonde turned, her outrage stopping short when her eyes landed on Michiru. "Ah! Michiru-san! You surprised me!" Usagi said, her hand still resting over her heart.

"My apologies, Usagi," Michiru replied smoothly, tucking her skirt to crouch beside her princess. "I didn't mean to alarm you." Michiru leaned in closer, waiting to see how Usagi would react to the proximity.

Usagi waved one hand. "Hahaha. It's fine." When Michiru came closer, Usagi blushed, rocked back on her heels, lost her balance, and ended up on her butt. She groaned, turning pink with embarrassment. 

Michiru giggled and extended a hand to the girl. Usagi took it, and Michiru stood to bring them both to their feet. 

Without letting go of Michiru's hand, Usagi leaned against the oak tree beside her and began to brush the dirt off her shorts. "So, anyway, what brings you here, Michiru-san? I don't normally see you without Haruka-san."

Michiru reached out and brushed a leaf off of Usagi's hair. She tsked before saying, "I thought we told you that you can drop the honorifics."

"Ah, sorry. Force of habit," Usagi said with a slight smile. "I'll work on that, Michi."

Michiru nodded in approval before continuing, "Haruka is at home binge-watching several seasons of something and probably eating all of my gelato." Michiru made a face and Usagi snorted. "As for me, I was just in the area when I happened to notice you were crouching behind the bushes here." Michiru decided to leave out the part about following her to the park. "Imagine my surprise upon finding my adorable girlfriend hiding in the shrubbery of the local park, writing frantically in that pink notebook there." Michiru paused for effect. "So what exactly are you doing here, Usagi?"

Usagi blushed and stuttered as she gesticulated wildly. Michiru struggled to hide a smirk. "Uh- well, you see, there's a good reason for that!" Usagi threw one arm out to the side, pointing. "Chibiusa is on a date, and I wanted to make sure everything went well." 

Michiru looked to where the blonde was pointed and raised one brow as she smiled. "This wouldn't happen to be like that time you tried to play matchmaker between Chibiusa-chan and one of my other art students, would it?"

Usagi looked down and pouted, twiddling her thumbs and looking up at Michiru from under her lashes. "I just wanna make sure everything works out."

"You do know that my daughter is the one on the date with yours, right?" 

Usagi stuck her head up over the edge of the bush, looking at the bench. "Ah! When did she get here?! Ooh, Chibiusa! That brat! She didn't tell me it was Hotaru-chan!" Usagi's pout deepened, and Michiru couldn't decide whether she wanted to laugh or kiss her. Quite possibly both. "I thought she was going out with Helios or Peruru. Darn."

"What's wrong with Hotaru being here?" 

"Well there's no need for Cupid- that's me by the way-"

"Of course."

"There's no need if it's those two. They're totally at ease with each other. Hotaru-chan and Chibiusa are like me and Mamo-chan or Seiya, or you and Haruka-sa..uh Haruka. They've got that whole soul bond thingy. But the boys, those two are so sweet, but awkward. They're never gonna get anywhere without some interference." Usagi sighed and shrugged. "Honestly, I doubt Helios would so much as hold her hand in public unless they were married."

Michiru hid a frown. If Usagi gave up now, that would take all of the fun out of the afternoon. Coming to a quick decision, she said, "Oh my, Usagi. It's not like you to get discouraged like this. Hotaru and Chibiusa-chan may be close, but Hotaru is still quite shy." Michiru put on a sympathetic expression and silently sent her daughter and Chibiusa an apology. "Oh dear, I wonder if they'll be alright on their own. Hotaru was so nervous about today. She took quite a while before deciding on that dress." Michiru sighed. "I certainly hope everything goes smoothly. I would hate for anything to get in the way of young love." 

Usagi thought this over for all of ten seconds before declaring, "Michi! We can't let this be! As agents of love and justice, it is our sworn duty to make sure this date succeeds!" Usagi placed her fist atop her palm and looked at Michiru with quiet seriousness. "Michi, it is time to put 'Operation: Love-Love Power' into effect. Are you with me?"

Michiru felt a thrill of victory, having gotten Usagi to do exactly what she wanted. Externally, she cocked a small smile. "Why do I have the feeling 'Love-Love Power' is something that Seiya-san said?"

Usagi blushed at the mention of her other girlfriend. She looked away and muttered something. "She used it one time when we played softball, and I used to think it was stupid, but it's kind of grown on me. Just like Seiya, to be honest."

"Well then, let's use our love-love power, shall we?"

Usagi nodded, grinning wide. "Oh! They're moving! Let's go!" Usagi used their joined hands to lead Michiru in the direction their daughters had left in.

Michiru smiled to herself as she watched Usagi's joyful expression. 'Now I certainly won't be bored.'


End file.
